


Come Home

by imdanthephan



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Dil - Fandom, Howell - Fandom, Lester - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Philip - Fandom
Genre: Airport attack, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Shooting, married!phan, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdanthephan/pseuds/imdanthephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was suppose to be coming home from a work related trip when the airport he was at went under attack. All he had to do is survive and he'll be able to go home to his husband, Phil, and his son, Dillon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first phanfic on here! I'm so excited and I just want to add I do not own any of the characters and though some events may be possible this story is a work of fiction.

"Phil," Dan spoke, his breathing quiet and ragged, as he clutched his phone tighter. "Phil, I don't think I'll be coming home tonight."

Phil chuckled, "Did you miss your flight you spork? Don't worry, you'll just have to fly back-"

"Have you checked the news, Phil?" asked Dan as he wearily looked around to inspect the situation he was in. "Check the news."

"Dan, what are you on about?" Phil's voice was no longer cheery and Dan could hear him searching for the remote.

Dan gulped as he heard a few gunshots from a nearby gate.

"What was that?" Phil questioned, the worry was clear in his voice.

"Phil, the airport is under attack," Dan answered and he heard Phil gasp.

He could imagine the tears running down Phil's cheeks as his hand flies to his mouth to hold back sobs. Dan squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to get rid of the image.

"Phil, I want you to know that I love you so much and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Dan didn't stop the tears from coming though he tried to hold back his sobs. "You are my world, Phil, you and little Dillon. Please let him know that I love him so much and that he is the most amazing little boy. I'm sure he'll grow up to be loving and kind with such an amazing father to care for him. Please take care of Dillon, Phil. Let him know that I was thinking of him when I died."

"You are not going to die, Dan, don't say that," Phil's voice cracked as he spoke. "You will not die, you can't. You have a family to come back to, please Dan, come home to me."

"Phil, it's not my choice - damn it - I want to come home to you, I want to come home. That's all I want to do, Phil. I am so scared," Dan cried, his shoulders shaking violently.

Suddenly, another hostage made her way to Dan and said, "If you want to go home I suggest turning off your phone. They're coming."

Dan looked at her and nodded as a way of thanks and told Phil, "I-I have to go. I love you, Phil. Never forget that."

"No, Dan!" Phil yelled. "Stay on the line, okay? Just hold your phone and stay on the line, that way I can hear what's happening."

"Okay," Dan responded and set his phone beside him.

As the girl said, the attackers came into view, masks covering their heads and huge guns in their hands. Dan gulped as they looked around at the hostages and stopped on him.

One of the guys walked up to Dan and jerked him up, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're the one that was on the phone," the man growled, causing Dan to shut his eyes tight. "Look at me you little punk."

The man started to shake Dan viciously and Dan let out a small cry of pain, his eyes flying open.

"Where is your phone?" another of the men walked up and asked.

"I-it's on th-the floor," Dan cried out quickly.

The second man looked down at where he sat and noticed the small device. He picked it up and saw that it was still on a call.

"Who's Phil?" he asked, turning to glare at Dan.

"He's m-my husb-band, please d-don't hurt me, I n-need to g-go home t-to him, we h-have a son!" Dan begged the the men, wishing on his life that they would let him go. "P-please!"

"How old is your son?" the first man asked though his voice didn't seem to be as hostile as before.

"H-he's only t-two. We adopted h-him a year ago," Dan cried. "Please, I j-just want to go h-home t-to them!"

The first man let go of him and grabbed Dan's phone from his friend and brought it to his ear.

"Is this Phil?" he asked, waiting for a response.

"Yes, yes I am Phil! Pease don't hurt my husband, he means the world to me!" Phil sobbed into the phone, causing the man to look at his friend and nod.

"What's your son's name?" he asked Phil.

"Dillon, he's only two! Please, he needs to grow up with his two fathers, please let Dan go!" Phil responded instantly.

The man hung up and Dan yelled, "no" repeatedly.

"Grab your bag," he said, handing back Dan's phone.

Confused, Dan grabbed his phone and picked his bag. As he did so, the two men quickly went over to the others and they mumbled to each other. As Dan awkwardly stared at them, the same two guys returned and grabbed his arms.

"Come with us," one of them said and he obliged.

As they walked through the airport, Dan had the nerves to ask them what was happening.

"You know how there's all that shit on the news where people are killing gays?" the second guy said, Dan nodded. "Well, this is the gays getting their revenge."

Dan's eyes widened as the words came out of the attacker's mouth and he walked along, shocked.

They soon arrived at one of the main entrances and Dan could see police cars and S.W.A.T. vans through the windows. It clicked to him what was happening.

"You're letting me go?" Dan asked in disbelief.

Both of them nodded in response. The first guy motioned towards the door as his friend held it open, shielding himself from the cops.

Dan stared at the two as he walked out of the building. He was halfway to the safety of the police when he heard one of the guys yell "oops" and a gun was fired twice.

Staring at the cops, Dan stood shocked. Then he fell to the ground.

  
\-----------------------------------

  
Phil had just put Dillon down for a nap when his phone rang. Rushing to the living room, Phil looked at the caller I.D. and answered.

"Hey, baby," he smiled, glad that Dan would be coming home soon.

"Phil," Dan spoke, he sounded distraught. "Phil, I don't think I'll be coming home tonight."

Phil chuckled to himself, "Did you miss your flight you spork? Don't worry, you'll just have to fly back-"

"Have you checked the news, Phil?" Dan interrupted. "Check the news."

Confused by Dan's tone, Phil asked, "Dan, what are you on about?"

Phil started to search for the remote and he soon found it under the couch. He heard a few loud bangs from Dan's side of the line as he pressed the 'on' button.

"What was that?" Phil questioned, worried as he searched for the news channel.

As soon as he found it and saw what was happening, Dan responded.

"Phil, the airport is under attack."

  
\-----------------------------------

  
A loud, repetitive beeping woke Dan up. He opened his eyes to be met with the sight of a hospital room. Feeling something clutching at his hand, Dan looked to the side to see Phil, asleep.

Trying to sit up, Dan winced in pain causing Phil to stir and wake up.

"Dan!" Phil yelled, leaping onto his husband and clutching onto him like his life depended on it.

Dan winced at the force as he wrapped his arms around Phil, kissing his head.

"You're alive," Phil cried, Dan rocking him as best as he could in the small hospital bed he was laying in. "You're alive, Dan, oh my, you're alive! I love you, baby, I love you so much!"

Dan kissed the top of Phil's head as tears streamed down his face as well, "I love you Phil, you're my world, my entire existence, god, I love you."

Phil sat up and grabbed Dan's hand again as he pressed a red button laying on Dan's sheets.

"Where's Dillon?" Dan asked, suddenly aware that his two year-old son was not in the room.

"Louise took him to the cafeteria about ten minutes ago, they should be back soon," Phil giggled as he played with Dan's fingers.

A few nurses and a doctor appeared in the room and asked Phil to leave so they could check up on Dan.

"You'll be coming home," Phil mumbled as he kissed Dan's forehead. "You'll be coming home."

 


End file.
